dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage
You can form a marriage with one other character of the gender of your choice. Being married allows you to automatically teleport to their location at any time. Note: As of the update, you must be in the same general area to teleport to your spouse. Previously, same gender marriages were only available by exploiting a bug, a bannable offence. Nowadays, any character can become married to a character of either gender, without fear of being banned. Dressing up (Optional Step) These items, with the exception of the rings, are obtained at the church (6,3). The rings are obtained inside at (0,2). * 2 Wedding Rings - 1000 kamas and 25 gold each -- you must choose Talk on Azra and not Buy/Exchange * Groom Hat - 1000 kamas * Bride hat - 1000 kamas * Evil Roses Bouquet - 70 kamas Step by step * Meet at the church (6,3) and ensure that you both hold a wedding ring in your inventory and are wearing a Groom hat or Bride hat as appropriate. (This step is not actually necessary, absolutely no equipment is required to be married - all equipment is only set-dressing) * Walk onto the male/female tiles. You will turn and face each other. Note: For same sex marriages have one character walk onto the sex appropriate tile. They will turn to face the open marriage tile. Place the other character in the row of squares that the first is facing. Click on the marriage tile the first is occupying. * Either character may open a conversation with the Priest and ask to begin. * You will each receive a prompt to accept the marriage. * If you now open your friends menu you will see a panel with "spouse" information. A new button "join" will teleport you to their location. You can get a divorce from the abbot in Amakna church, in return for a donation of 50kk. F2P It is possible for an F2P player to marry a P2P player if the P2P player speaks with the priest. It isn't possible for two F2P players to get married unless you have your character in the shika's world. Notes on "Join" You can only join your spouse in "normal" locations. In special locations, such as Wabbit Island, it doesn't work (even if you both have access to the location). However, you can use "Join" when your spouse is in battle. It takes you onto the same screen, but doesn't actually put you in the battle (also known as "Spectator Mode"). The join command will only work if you're within 15 rooms of your spouse. It will also not work if either spouse is a ghost. Divorce In order to divorce, you must go to the Church (6,3) and talk to the priest. Once you click "I want a divorce," he will ask why. This isn't a trick question, all the answers are correct so pick any you like. After that, your options are to either "donate" 50,000 kamas to get a divorce or refuse "donating" the money and not get a divorce. Note: If other Spousee was deleted then divorce is free